Star Trek: Changing Fates
by FracturedWhimsy
Summary: When nine year old Kirk made the decision to take HIS father's old four wheel car out for an illegal Wednesday joyride, he never could have imagined how long he would be chasing that feeling of pure blissful adrenaline as he desperately lunged out of his doomed father's car for the cliff's edge. This is ultimately a mild rewrite of the movie, I am just hiding it in FanFiction form.


**Author's One Time Big Note**: Right, first time writing anything serious(hmm, is fanfiction a 'serious' medium?), I've got much planned for this little nugget of a story(so much 'planned' its not funny peeps), but I want to pace myself to avoid any future feelings of disinterest or burnout on my part, so I'll update one chapter about every two weeks for now regardless of any build up of chapters I've got. If you read this story, WOOHOO! \o/. If you press the review button by the end and mean it, I just might faint from giddiness ^^, any and all critiques are welcome(excessive flames will be compared to Smaug's Dragon Fire and ultimately laughed at) but I am not greedy. :3

Keep in mind this is my own interpretation of the Star Trek 'verse, I will probably make glaring mistakes and the characters will most likely be altered from what is canon behavior or backgrounds. In short, I'ma mess with wid stuff, people, _thangs_, and you'll just have to deal. :D

But I'm guessin' you don't want to read any authors note so I'll stop typing now and let you get on with your reading.

**Disclaimer**: All those bases below does not belong to me, I lose and will not pass Go and will never collect Chris Pine in lieu of two hundred fake paper monies. :(  
Seriously, I do not own any of this and do not prosper(ugh, it just slipped out, I swear; PROFIT, there we go :P) from any of it except my own satisfaction from seeing it booted outta my head.

* * *

Captain Christopher Pike contemplates the misty view of the bay, gently rubbing his right temple with his fingers as he listens to Head Principal of the StarFleet Advanced Command Academy and father-in-law Jin Makusai pace the floor beside him ranting, "He is totally unsuited for the academy, let alone Star Fleet and Lords forbid a COMMAND of a starship! What in holy Cartek are you thinking, Christopher? Now I know you have a bit of soft spot for him due to Tarsus IV, and granted, its understandable to want him in with his remarkable early school SIT charts, not to mention in his more than outstanding linage, but please, reconsider this." he stops his furious pacing next to Pike's chair to stare out the panoramic window dominating the office.

Sighing, Jin turns away to return to his chair behind the desk, "Maybe, _maybe _if he had a better track record with the authorities I could wedge him in without causing a giant stink, but the board is just never going to accept him son, they would only ever see him as ruined goods with a huge side order of insubordinate lunatic, and unfortunately, to an extent, so do I." Jin picks up a slim pen from his desk and idly taps it against his chair arm as he waits for Pike to respond.

Christopher, after a minute, looks back at Jin with an amused edge in his expression saying, "You are one hundred percent correct Jin," Jin narrows his gaze in response, suspicion heavy in his look "To say that James T. Kirk was a defiant malcontent and a general lunatic is, well, saying an Egol bison is stubborn and violent." Jin huffs, raising an eyebrow in challenge to Pike, knowing that he would never make this risky of a career decision if he didn't have faith and conviction in it.

Christopher leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, face sobering up "Why do I want him in so badly? How could I believe in this trouble making kid? I looked up that incident concerning the 'assault' on the Andorian; from a security cam I saw James at nineteen years old, barely a young adult, try his best to beat the living shit out of a pissed drunk prime male Andorian after the guy didn't take too kindly to being told 'No' and started borderline molesting a waitress at a crowded bar Kirk was passing through. Kirk had no previous contact with the woman, no real reason for defending her other than, and I quote, 'I heard her say no multiple times and she looked like she could use the help.', nothing else, no prejudice against the alien, no angles he wanted to play."

After considering the probable reactions the man across from him might have to his next point, he continued, "A week ago I observed the live anonymous Strategic Galactic grand finals with James competing-"  
Jin interrupted him in a stern 'I am of a higher and more superior rank, therefore cower' voice, "Son, the Strategic Galactic is famous for being 'ANONYMOUS' for a reason, tell me you did not abuse honor bound privileges to find that information."

Christopher scowls back at him and with a mock hurt voice, "Why no, _Dad_, I would never dream of doing such a thing. I happen to recognize the alias James used."

"Which was…?"

"'GeorgeCK.4evah', I kid you not."

"Ah."

"To continue, he played against the champion of the previous year, and won. You know how incredibly difficult that program is, Jin. Theres not many that can play competently let alone win against a masters champion on his first try."

Jin watched as Christopher's eyes glazed a bit, "I remember a thirteen year old boy who had just survived a hell no one should ever even hear of, let alone live through it, march up to me, injuries and malnourishment be damned, and demand to know what was going to happen to the remaining fifteen children of the colony Tarsus IV." Christopher straightened up and scrubbed his face, breathing in a heavy breath at the selfreminder of that horror filled week.

Exhaling harshly, Christopher stood up and gathered his uniform hat from the desk, "I know he's more than rough, I know it's gonna take a miracle just to get him to accept the invitation, but I strongly suspect he'll do it, if only to see the look on his teacher's faces when they realize what is within their flock of sheep." Jin tutted in affected grievance at the slight, Pike grinned back at him while pulling the hat down on his head, "Dad, I truly believe that kid could be one the greatest commander's Star Fleet's ever seen. All he needs is the right push, the right motivation. A chance. Do you think we can give him that?" 

* * *

End of chappie one! I don't know if I'll keep it at a thousand words per chapter or not but I think it's a good round number to start, no?

Again, if you read this, YAY \o/. If you review this, *flops over faint* I hugs you forevahs! :D  
Also, if you have any questions, ask in the reviews or PM me and I will gladly answer to the best of my ability. :}


End file.
